


Уроки (не)любви

by avadakedavra, WTF Bucky Bottom 2021 (WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Gen, M/M, challenge
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avadakedavra/pseuds/avadakedavra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Bucky%20Bottom%202021
Summary: Саундтрек к циклу couldn't get the boy to kill me (https://archiveofourown.org/series/1257302), перевод которого команда подготовила на высокий рейтинг
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Bucky Bottom Челлендж





	Уроки (не)любви

1) 00:00 - 04:00 - Asaf Avidan, "The labyrinth song"

2) 04:00 - 05:17 - Вера Полозкова, "Хвала отчаянью"

3) 05:17 - 09:25 - Placebo, "Fuck U"

4) 09:25 - 12:31 - Сурганова и Оркестр, "Фурия"

5) 12:31 - 16:23 - Би-2, "Мяу кисс ми"

6) 16:23 - 20:15 - Ночные Снайперы, "Наотмашь"

7) 20:15 - 23:46 - Зимовье Зверей, "Снова в космос"

8) 23:46 - 27:15 - ТОЛ, "Утопия"

9) 27:15 - 30:30 - Порнофильмы, "Уроки любви"

10) 30:30 - 35:42 - Би-2 feat Тамара Гвердцители, "Безвоздушная тревога"

11) 35:42 - 40:30 - Океан Ельзи, "Стрiляй"

12) 40:30 - 47:20 - Порнофильмы, "Я так соскучился"

13) 47:20 - 49:51 - Николай Кубочкин, "Сутулые, в темноте"(на стихи В. Полозковой)

[Скачать фанмикс одним архивом](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1RyJ6xzRMeQETkgZRkdlqOK_xFR8nhMlj/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
